White Flag
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: Song fic especial regalito para Resu Feliz Cumple bella!,ella es su fan numero uno, y el su mas ferviente admirador, pero una toteria del pasado los ha separado, ella esta dispuesta a colgar su bandera blanca, para demostrarle lo mucho que le ama..


Hola bien pues aquí estoy con este pequeño presente que quiero hacerle a una gran amiga, una chica que en el poco tiempo que llevo de conocerla, le he tomado mucho cariño pues se ha portado súper conmigo, eres la onda Resu!!! Así que esto va para ti…Resuri-chan por tu cumple espero que te la pases megabien en tu día, y todos los que le siguen, que se cumplan tus deseos y sueños nunca dejes de luchar por ellos, veras que los conseguirás personas como tu, merecen lograrlo, en fin no se que mas decir salvo que te he tomado mucho cariño de verdad, gracias por ser como eres y por ser tan linda TQ…Umi.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Naoko Takeuchi.

**White Flag**

**Basado en Sailor Moon**

**By .Aquarius**

_**S&S**_

_Serena POV_

Las luces de la sala de cine se encienden una vez que la cinta ha terminado de rodar, miles de aplausos se escuchan en la sala y yo…yo los acompaño pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? La cinta es espectacular, ganara como mejor película es casi un hecho pero lo mejor sin duda alguna y, lo que estoy segura todos aplauden es tu actuación ha sido simplemente espectacular, maravillosa. Tu te levantas y haces una reverencia en agradecimiento por los aplausos recibidos, inmediatamente te ves rodeado de miles de cámaras, ella se levanta te toma del brazo al tiempo en que muestra su mejor sonrisa, su sonrisa de muñeca, una que sabe ha ganado el mejor premio…tu.

Yo suspiro y aquel que esta a mi lado me mira extrañado, yo le sonrió al tiempo en que lo insisto a que me siga deseo salir de ahí, el parece comprender y tomados de la mano salimos del recinto, no sin ser seguidos por otros paparazzi que se encuentran ahí, los ignoramos para salir de ahí.

Una vez que llegamos a mi departamento nos despedimos se que, el tenia intenciones de quedarse pero la verdad no estoy de animo para ello, así que inventando una jaqueca el se va.

Una vez sola en la soledad de mi habitación me permito sacar un retrato tuyo…en el sonríes como siempre, con aquella bella y espectacular sonrisa que me cautivo, aquella de la que me enamore como una loca y aquella que…yo misma desprecie.

Fui una tonta lo admito te tuve y te deje ir, pero es que en aquel tiempo me creía enamorada de otro, te creía diferente que solo buscabas jugar conmigo, que equivocada estaba…

**FLASH BACK**

-es solo una cena ¿Qué te cuesta?-…preguntaba con una sonrisa u apuesto joven, cuyo cabello azabache ataba en una cola de caballo.

-en que idioma quieres que te diga que ¡NO!-…dijo la joven con un evidente tono de fastidio…-en verdad Seiya estoy cansada, que no entiendes que no me interesas, que no quiero nada contigo, ¡nada me oyes!, NADA-

El pelinegro se quedo en silencio por unos momentos…-esta bien, si es lo que deseas te dejare en paz y nunca mas volveré a molestarte si mi presencia te es tan molesta-

-si lo es y mucho, pero no te creo seguramente mañana volverás a molestarme como siempre-

-te equivocas no lo haré-…dijo el tono serio ella duda por unos momentos pero volvió a su forma hostil de hace unos momentos.

-¿Por qué habría de creerte?-

-por que tienes mi palabra y créeme yo jamás la rompo, y te prometo que aunque me parta el corazón no volveré a molestarte, lo he entendido tu no me quieres, te desagrado así que, te evitare la molestia de verme, al menos no en persona-…le dedico una ultima mirada triste y se fue.

Ella se quedo pensando por unos momentos, estuvo por ir de tras de el pero… ¿para que?, no es lo que ella deseaba que la dejara en paz, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?, esa ultima mirada que le dirigió…era tan triste, no era lo mejor, lo era, ¿verdad?

**FIN FLASH BACK**

¿Quién iba a imaginar que lo extrañaría tanto?, y lo que es peor que debido a ese distanciamiento se daría cuenta de la verdad, no lo detestaba como creía, como quiso creer, en realidad lo amaba si, el había logrado conquistarla y ahora, ahora no sabia como acercarse a el, lo peor es que el cumplió su palabra y desde ese día no volvió a molestarla, por mas encuentros "casuales" que entre ellos se suscitaran.

Y cuando al fin ella se había decidido a dar "el gran paso" ella apareció…si la mujer que ahora lo tenia para ella día y noche, la mujer que se lo robo…no, ella no se lo robo, fue ella la tonta que lo dejo ir, la otra tan solo aprovecho que ella no supo apreciar lo que tenia.

El era Seiya Kou el actor del momento, el chico por el que todas suspiraban y ella era Serena Tsukino la cantante del momento, la que todas envidiaban y todos deseaban.

Debajo de su cama una especia de cofre saco una pequeña llave que llevaba atada al cuello y procedió a abrir el cofre, una vez abierto comenzó a sacar lo que tanto guardaba con recelo y, no era otra cosa si no fotos, revistas, recortes de periódicos, y mas de Seiya Kou, se había convertido en una fan mas, sonrió que ironías tiene la vida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Observaba el rostro pacifico de la mujer que dormía a su lado, era hermosa, y lo amaba, mas sin embargo el, el no. Lo había intentado en verdad que si, pero simplemente no podía por que su corazón ya pertenecía a otra, a una mujer que lo había despreciado por eso busco olvidarla, pero le era imposible que pena que ella no lo aceptara, podría jurar que ahora mismo estarían juntos y serian completamente felices.

Saco una pequeña llavecita que guardaba en su billetera y abrió el cajón que se encontraba del lado de su cama, de ahí saco una serie de revistas y recortes de aquella mujer, la mujer que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos y sueños.

-Serena-…murmuro despacio para que quien dormitaba a su lado no lo escuchara…-soy un idiota por seguir amándote, pero es que no lo puedo evitar y aunque tu no me correspondas no podré dejar de hacerlo, y seré tu eterno fan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hoy seria la gran noche, hoy se estrenaría la cinta a nivel mundial ya que la gala anterior tan solo se había tratado del pre-estreno que era especial para el elenco, la prensa y algunos invitados de lujo.

La noche era bella, esplendorosa, las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor; en la alfombra roja las grandes estrellas llegaban glamorosas, acompañados ya sea de su pareja sentimental o simplemente de alguien a quien habían elegido como su pareja por esa noche. Llegaban en sus costosos automóviles, con sus vestidos y trajes de diseñador, habían asistido con los mejores estilistas para que se encargaran de su imagen, las típicas frivolidades del glamoroso mundo del espectáculo.

La prensa estaba pendiente de la llegada de todos los asistentes, entrevistándolos, fotografiándoles, y entonces toda la atención se volcó hacia la entrada, ahí bajando del automóvil bajaba la cantante del momento y quien resultaba ser la interprete del tema principal de la película, en cuanto bajo y se dejo ver en ese bello vestido blanco que le daba un aire de divinidad, hermosa…es como se veía, como toda una diosa; los reporteros se volcaron haciéndole una y mil preguntas sobre la cinta, el tema, y demás aunque, lo que en realidad deseaban saber no era otra cosa si no la fecha de su boda con uno de los galanes del mundo del cine Darien Chiba, quien la llevaba del brazo sonriendo como quien sabe posee un precioso tesoro que muchos desean, pero solo uno tiene la fortuna de poseer, y en este caso el sabia el era afortunado ganador, o al menos es lo que creía.

Ella por su parte tan solo contestaba las preguntas tratando de lucir la mejor de sus sonrisas aunque evitaba los cuestionamientos sobre su boda, antes hubiera estado completamente segura de su respuesta, ahora no.

Pero el destino es muy caprichoso y es que justo en ese momento llego la estrella, el hombre del momento y a quien esperaban con tantas ansias, y no, no solo por la película si no por el rumor que había corrido desde la noche del pre-estreno, el rumor sobre su boda con la mujer que llevaba de la mano, Kakyuu Mc Callan una de las actrices mas cotizadas de la meca del cine.

No fue extraño que los reporteros los rodeasen como si de una manada de lobos hambrientos que luchaban por un jugoso pedazo de carne se tratasen, aunque de algún modo así era, pues la noticia era la mas esperada, la mas jugosa, y es que el era el príncipe de Holliwood y ella seria su próxima princesa.

Por unos instantes mirada celeste y zafiro se cruzaron, unos segundos que parecieron eternos, unos que hubieran dado lo que fuese se alargaran mas, pero la mano que jalo de su brazo delicadamente y que la condujo al fondo del salón termino con el encanto.

La película termino y una nueva ovación se escucho para alabar la actuación del joven pelinegro que sonreía y agradecía tal afecto, momentos después todo se quedo en silencio ya que había llegado el momento de la presentación del tema musical, una presentación que se daría en vivo.

La rubia tomo el lugar frente al escenario entre el silencio que parecía haber inundado la sala, pero es que nadie quería perderse detalle del perfomance y es que, la voz de ella era tan suave y hermosa, que deleitaba hasta el oído mas exigente, después de dar un suspiro y que su mirada se perdiera nuevamente en una zafiro, su melodiosa voz comenzó a resonar en todo el salón.

Tal vez para muchos se trataba de no mas que una muy bella canción interpretada por la que se consideraba la mejor voz del momento, lo que nadie sabia era el significado real de aquella notas, aquellas que buscaban llegar al corazón del de mirada zafirina, que entendiera la suplica en ellas, que entendiera todo el amor escondido y no confesado por temor, que pudiera perdonar a ese pobre corazón femenino que se encontraba moribundo, desesperado por cuando menos conseguir su perdón.

Y nadie lo sabia ni lo entendía, nadie excepto el que había logrado captar cada uno de los mensajes ocultos que le enviaba aquel corazón, y es que el suyo mismo había comenzado a bailar de alegría, de felicidad al conocerse correspondido, no lo podía explicar, tan solo sentir, sentir como la calidez que emanaba de aquella mujer lo envolvía por completo.

Ella dio la ultima nota y termino su canción, el publico comenzó a aplaudir maravillado, y es que aunque no entendieran el mensaje, pudieron percibir toda es mezcla de sentimientos y emociones, algunos mas sensibles dejaron escapar lagrimas de emoción.

El se quedo estático por un momento sin saber que hacer seguir a su corazón o a la razón? Por un lado no se le hacia justo abandonar a la mujer a su lado que lloraba debido al cúmulo de sensaciones, el mismo no sabia si reír o llorar debido a la situación que vivía ahora, pero por otro lado su corazón le gritaba que tomara de la mano a aquella mujer y se la llevara lejos, donde pudieran ser felices, donde vivieran en pleno su amor.

Después de unos momentos no necesito mas para percatarse que había tomado una decisión.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El hermoso atardecer apreciable por los asistentes que se encontraban en aquella playa para presenciar un evento muy especial, en realidad eran pocas personas, tan solo amigos y familiares de la pareja que se encontraba en el altar, era extraño pues siendo la boda de los llamados "Príncipes de Holliwood" debía estar llena de gente y reporteros, y sin embargo era muy sencilla.

Más eso no le quitaba la belleza ni a la ceremonia ni a la hermosa playa que era muda testigo de aquella unión, de la unión de aquella pareja que se juraría amor eterno.

Ella no podía ser mas feliz tenia al hombre de sus sueños a su lado, aquel que lograba hacer saltar su corazón con tan solo una mirada, aquel por el que viviría de ahora en adelante.

Y el tenia frente así a la mujer a la cual se consagra por lo que le quedaba de vida, la mujer a la estaba dispuesto a hacer feliz a costa de lo que sea, la mujer que, lo miraba de aquella manera tan especial y que llenaba todo su ser, la mujer que…el tanto amaba y amaría por siempre.

-¿Seiya Kou-…comenzó el juez…-aceptas a esta mujer para amarla y respetarla, para cuidarla en salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte lo separe?- …Seiya la miro por unos segundos ¿Qué si tenia duda? Por supuesto que no, el la había elegido y no se arrepentía por eso, jamás lo haría es mas, no se explicaba como es que había dudado alguna vez.

-si, acepto-…dijo con una enorme sonrisa y provocando un pequeño gritito de algarabía de parte de la novia de su hermano.

-lo siento-…se disculpo ella visiblemente apenada provocando la risa de los presentes.

-ejem…continuo-…dijo el juez…-¿Serena Tsukino, aceptas por esposo a este hombre para amarlo y respetarlo, para cuidarlo en salud y enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?-…ella volteo a verlo regalándole la mejor de su sonrisas, una sincera y llena de amor, agradeciéndole en silencio que aquella noche hubiera subido hasta el escenario y, después de mirarla por unos segundos la tomara de la mano y saliera con ella de aquel salón, ante la mirada atónita de todos, los flashes de las cámaras, y los gritos de Darien y Kakyuu, por no haberse detenido y por que una vez lejos de todo y todos, sellar con un anhelado beso, las confesiones que tanto querían hacerse, y que ahora tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

-si, acepto-…dijo ella

-entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-

El novio no espero dos veces a que el juez se lo dijera, ya que tomo la pequeña cintura de su amada rubia, la acerco a el, y le planto un profundo y apasionado beso, que ella respondió con análoga intensidad.

Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon a la bella pareja, quienes ahora se separaban para que el, la tomara entre sus brazos, y se alejase de ahí con ella, emprendiendo el camino de una nueva vida juntos, una que por dudas y temores estuvieron a punto de perder, pero al final el amor venció, y ellos lograron izar el estandarte del amor.

_**FIN**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Que tal? Bien espero que les guste, que te guste a ti Resu, muchas gracias por todo y aquí tienes tu pequeño presente y pues mis mejores deseos, y prometo que ya me pondré las pilas con las actualizaciones, ya ni entrare a ningún foro para no distraerme , bueno tan solo tengo que enviar dos trabajitos de dos eventos que se me atravesaron y ya…lo siento u.u pero no lo puedo evitar adoro las condecoraciones "La Navidad Azul/Lila" (NAL) , junto con "La Navidad de Santa Camus" (NStaC) son dos eventos en los que no puedo dejar de participar, son mis niños bellos además las condecoraciones son bellísimas imagínense o ¿no es la cosa mas bella y adorable del mundo el copo encerrado con mas copitos en su bola de nieve? . Kyaaa cosa mosha yo tengo que tener mi bola de nieve a como de lugar, ya tengo las ideas solo tengo un problema con el NAL, que debe ser drabble y no soy buena con ellos, es que siempre me termino alargando mas de lo necesario .w. pero bueno si alguien me puede decir como le puedo hacer para que me salgan exactamente las palabras que quiero, es decir como puedo llevar el control para no pasarme y saber cuantas palabras escribo, se los agradeceré eternamente , bien me despido, TQ Resu…

**Cancion: "White Flag"**

**Singed By: Dido**


End file.
